The Ball That Changed Everything
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Mirana decides to throw a Grand Formal Ball, Josiah realizes his feelings for Victoria, and love blossoms between two couples. Josiah/Victoria, Katarina/Erik.
1. Chapter 1 Love Blossoms

The Ball That Changed Everything

_**Author's Note: I've upped the ages of the characters. Josiah is 21, and Victoria is 16, the age of consent in my tales in Underland. **_

Once again, Mirana had decided the time had come for a Grand Ball. She hadn't had one in, well…months, it seemed, and they were always so much fun. So she sent out the Decree that all living in Marmoreal were invited to a Grand Formal Ball, which would mean that the Lords and Ladies would have to be dressed in their finest attire.

Arianna found herself inundated with orders for the finest dresses and tuxedos that she could make, and to keep her from collapsing she had hired three assistants to alleviate some of the pressure that had fallen upon her. But she loved nothing better than to make dresses, and whistled a gay tune as she busied herself at her sewing machine, churning out beautiful dresses of every shape, size, and color.

A soft knock on the door made her look up and smile. "Vicki! When did you get back?"

Vicki, who had recently returned from her annual trip with her grandfather, grinned at her sister in law. "A few hours ago. Mum and Dad insisted on giving me a present for my sixteenth. Ari, I know you're extremely busy with making clothes for everyone attending the Ball, but I was wondering….could you make me a dress? I've got some material."

Ari motioned for her to come in, and she entered, placing the bolt of fabric she had in her arms on her work table, and Ari gasped. The material was a blue so dark it was nearly black, and seemed to shimmer with a light all its own. Arianna picked up a corner of the fabric, and gasped. It was almost like…water. "Vicki, where did you get this?"

"Serena gave it to me. It's what they make their clothes out of below the sea. Can you…can you make something out of it?"

Ari tilted the fabric towards her, gasping as it turned a brilliant green-the color of the sea when the sun shone on it. She ran her fingers up and down the cloth, and then beamed. "I can make a dress out of anything, Vicki. I will make the most beautiful dress ever seen on land or sea, and you will be the Belle of the Ball. Now, on to a more important question. Have you seen Josiah yet?"

Vicki shook her head. "Not yet. Is he in your Dad's Shop?"

Ari grinned. "If not there, he's most likely at the Windmill, or hiding from Lady Lavender. I strewth that woman is trying to get her claws into him." Her face filled with sympathy at the stricken look on Victoria, and she came around from the table and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Vicki, when are you going to tell him how you feel? I can see it rolling off you in waves, and yet you keep fighting against the currents." She held up her hand as Vicki started to speak. "I have heard every excuse, and I can offer one counter to all of them. Did you not swear by Time that you would be his, and he yours?"

Vicki sat down, wringing her hands. "He swore to Court me, but I never thought to hold him to his promise!"

Arianna sighed and sat next to her. "For most Underlanders, this would not be a problem. But Josiah and I are the children of the Hatter, and as such we are more firmly Bound to Time than most. If we make a Promise in His Name, we must keep it, no matter what. It is binding. When Josiah swore to Court you three years ago, the Seal was made, and no one can break it."

Vicki sighed. "But…I'm his sister!"

Ari rolled her eyes. "No, you are his sister in law. There is no blood relation between the two of you, so there is no chance of scandal."

"He's five years older than me."

"And your parents are eight years apart chronologically, and Josiah and mine are over fifty years apart if you count the time Dad spent cursed."

Vicki sighed. "I'm scared."

Arianna smiled gently at her. "That is something I cannot help you with, my dear. But I do know that my brother cares deeply for you, and that you are head over heels for him. Vicki, at least go and find him. I'm sure he'll be glad of the company." She grinned. "And in the meantime, I will work on your dress."

Vicki hugged her. "Thank you for talking to me, Ari. And…thank you for everything else."

"You're welcome."

Josiah was indeed in his Shop, hiding. He had just had a most unpleasant encounter with Lady Lavender Sapphire Jewel Windermere, and was sure that he was going to be driven Mad by her simpering voice and fluttering eyes. She had sidled up to him as he was carrying a bolt of cloth for a top hat to his Shop, a wide grin on her face and clad in a dress that he knew would make his sister weep with the sheer horridness. "Good day, Josiah. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to spend some time in the Garden? It's such a lovely warm day, and I could make us a lovely picnic lunch." Her cloying voice made him feel nauseous, and he continued walking, trying to keep down the tarts he had just eaten.

"Thank you for the offer, My Lady, but I'm afraid my father wants me to deliver this bolt of cloth to him right away." That had been a lie, of course-Tarrant had more than enough cloth, but Josiah did not wish to spend one minute longer in the company of this vapid woman than he had to. Luckily for him, Lady Windermere was not blessed with an overabundance of brains, and she accepted his excuse with a smile and a flutter of her long and perfect lashes. Josiah fought the urge to vomit.

"I understand completely, My Lord. Perhaps I will see you at the Ball next week?"

'I sincerely hope not.' But he smiled, turning on the Hightopp charm. "Perhaps." Before she could begin to sigh and simper at him, he took off for his Shop, slamming the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

He had forgotten that the Ball was in a week. He had an outfit all made-it helped to have a sister and father skilled in sewing-and he was looking forward to spending time with his family, but one thing was bothering him. Vicki was not due to return home for another two weeks, and he missed her quite a lot. More than he should, in fact.

He walked over to his bench and sat down, his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He'd begun to notice a difference in the way he acted around her. He'd always felt at ease in her presence, and they could-and often did-spend hours talking to each other. They were good friends. So why was it that whenever he saw another young Lord glance in her direction he would feel his blood boil in anger? Why did he dread the idea of her on the arm of another man? Why did he feel his stomach flutter whenever he heard her laugh?

His conscience spoke up. 'You know why.'

"But isn't it wrong? She's so much younger than me, and we're related."

'Your parents are much farther apart, and you are only related by marriage, not blood. She is sixteen. Ari was married at sixteen.'

"But what if she chooses another over me?"

'She won't. You made a promise in Time's name, and you know what that means.'

Josiah sighed. "I know." He laughed to himself. He had made the Oath half in jest, never realizing that the gangly twelve year old he made it to would grow up to be a singularly beautiful and poised young woman.

A knock on his door made him look up, a bit scared that perhaps Lady Lavender had returned. "Who is it?"

The voice that spoke from behind the door made him leap off the couch. "It's me, Josiah." He ran over to the door, pulling it open and beaming at Victoria.

"Vicki! You weren't due back for at least two weeks!" He stood aside, letting her in, and tried his very best to not focus on the fact that she was still clad in her sailing outfit-a shirt and a pair of short trousers(and he noted, with a surge of affection-the hat he had given her), or the fact that she had some rather shapely legs and curves. "Was…is everything alright?"

Vicki sat on the bench, grinning at him. "It was fine. It's good to see you, Josiah. I hear that you've got a bit of a lavender problem."

He laughed, sitting next to her. "So Ari told you?" At her nod, he sighed. "That woman is going to drive me round the bend. Why she thinks I would be interested in someone as vapid as her is beyond me."

Vicki shrugged. "Well, she is quite beautiful."

"She's got the personality of a dead fish, the brains of a clam, and is about as dull as Absolem. And compared to you, she's downright plain." He gulped when he realized what he had said. Vicki blushed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm…I'm not beautiful." Josiah reached out and gently lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes.

'Why did I never notice how captivating those eyes are?' "Vicki, you are quite beautiful, trust me."

She dropped her gaze, blushing even more deeply. "Thank you." Josiah smiled at her, and she felt her stomach flip flop. She gulped, words pouring from her lips. "Mum gave me half the Shop. I'm now half owner."

"That's wonderful. Are you going to sell your Cordials?"

Vicki nodded, warming up. "I talked to Mum about maybe turning my half into a small café, and since she doesn't brew any dangerous potions, there won't be any danger of…well…accidents. I could sell my cordials, tarts, and scones, and maybe the occasional sandwich. Right now, the only café in Tramalin is run by Mrs. Edder, and the food there is of rather poor quality. I had a scone from there that I think might have been at the Original Tea Party."

Josiah guffawed, and Vicki relaxed. "Would you care to see the new hats I'm making?" She nodded eagerly, and he took her hand and led her over to a table where four dozen hats sat, all in varying degrees of completeness. They ranged in size from small berets to top hats, and nearly every color of the rainbow was represented. Some were simple, with no decoration, and others had ornate feathers, ribbons, and sequins. There were hats for men, women, and children, and even a few baby bonnets. Vicki picked up one lady's hat that was a deep green with a brown feather woven into it, smiling.

"This is quite nice, who's it for?"

"Lady Wrenmore."

Vicki grinned. "It will suit her quite nicely, I think. You have quite the skill, but then again you are Tarrant Hightopp's son."

Josiah smiled. "Yes, but my best work is already being worn."

"By whom?"

He smiled at her. "By you, of course. I don't think I could duplicate that Hat again even if I wanted to. It's just so uniquely you."

"I do love it, and I do make a few ladies envious when I tell them it was made by my oldest and dearest friend."

Josiah was suddenly aware that she had scooted closer to him. He gulped, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "It makes you look like a Queen." He stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers, and she sighed, leaning into his touch. He gazed at her mouth, which was half open and gulped once more, leaning in.

A knock on the door made him spin around with a curse, and he failed to notice the look of hurt indignation on Vicki's face. But he heard her voice. "Da, what do you want? !"

Ilosovic smiled. "Well, I came to tell you that supper is going to be put on the table soon. Josiah, if you like you may join us." He didn't add that he had seen the almost kiss, but a small smirk played about his lips. "Alannah made enough to feed an army, as usual."

Josiah bit his lip. "Thank you, but I do need to get these hats finished. I will see you at the Ball, though?"

Ilosovic nodded. "You will. Come on Vicki, supper." Vicki reluctantly followed her father out of the Shop, and Josiah sighed.

'Damn it.'

One week later, the Grand Ballroom was lit up. The Royal Musicians were warming up, readying themselves for a long night of dances and music. Torches set in niches cast a soft light over the room, and emitted a sweet smelling smoke.

Mirana, clad in her finest dress, looked over at Mctwisp, who would be announcing each Noble Family. "I think we can begin."

Mctwisp nodded. "Yes, Majesty. Lord and Lady Wrenmore!"

They entered, Lord Wrenmore leaning on his plump wife. She was wearing the hat Josiah had made for her, and it was rather flattering.

Mirana greeted them while Mctwisp continued to announce the Guests. "Lord and Lady Hightopp and Josiah Hightopp!"

Tarrant looked around the room, frowning. "Alice, aren't the Staynes coming?"

Before Alice could say anything, Mctwisp spoke up again. "Lord and Lady Stayne, and Lady Katarina Stayne!" They entered, and Alannah knelt in front of Mctwisp, whispering in his ear. He grinned and nodded. Alannah smiled and scratched his ear, then walked over to where Ilosovic stood with Tarrant and Alice. The latter gave her a look of bafflement. "What was the whispering about?"

Alannah merely smiled. "You'll see."

All the guests had now arrived-except for one, and Josiah sighed when he realized he could not see Vicki in the crowd. 'Perhaps she decided not to come.'

At that moment, Mctwisp gave a short blast on his trumpet, and all eyes turned to him. "Ahem. Lady Victoria Stayne!"

Vicki walked into the Ballroom, and Josiah felt his mind go blank. She was clad in the most beautiful gown he had ever seen. It seemed to be the colors of the sea-green, blue, and black, yet when he looked again it was all one color-a blue so dark it seemed black. The gown itself was simple, with no ornate flares or ribbons, and yet it made Mirana's gown seem plain in comparison. It dipped in the front, showing off the swell of her breasts, and her arms were bare except for a thin bracelet of gold that she had wrapped around each wrist. Her hair fell in soft ringlets around her face, and she had a green ribbon around her throat.

He watched as she seemed to glide down the steps, and the crowd parted before her. His brain kicked in and he realized that she was heading straight for him. For the first time, he realized just how tall she was. She smiled at him, and held out her right hand. "Josiah Hightopp, might I have a dance?" He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers, and bowed, kissing her knuckles.

"It would be my honor, my Lady." He led her out into the middle of the room, and the musicians struck up a slow waltz. They began dancing, and Josiah gave her a soft smile. "You look absolutely beautiful, Vicki. Like a sea nymph." Vicki smiled, and Josiah felt his heart speed up.

"Ari made the dress, and it's the best she's ever done I think. It was Mum's idea to have me arrive a bit late-I wanted to make a Grand Entrance."

Josiah grinned. "Well, you certainly did that!" They danced in silence for awhile, and then Josiah spoke up. "Vicki? Do you remember the Promise I made to you?"

Vicki nodded, staring into his eyes. "I do, and even though Ari told me that you are more bound by Time than most, I will not hold you to it should you decide it was a silly promise made to a silly young girl. But my heart will always be yours, Josiah."

He gulped. "When I made it, I never knew that you would grow up to be as beautiful and amazing as you have. I saw the gangly-but still quite pretty-twelve year old. I should have realized that you would grow up to be the gorgeous and rather shapely lass that you are! It was half in jest, but now-it is different."

"Different how?"

In answer, Josiah stroked her face with his hands, then leaned down and pressed a soft yet firm kiss on her lips. She tasted like honey and spice, and he sighed happily. Vicki wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, and Josiah felt fireworks explode behind his eyes. He pulled Vicki close, kissing her with every bit of passion he could muster.

Alannah watched as her daughter and Josiah kissed, blissfully unaware of anything going on around them. 'It's about damn time.'


	2. Chapter 2 A Sailor and his Lass

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Two: A Sailor and his Lass

_**Author's Note: I've decided to expand this story. Enjoy this little romantic interlude between Katarina and Erik! **_

Katarina watched as her sister and Josiah kissed a large smile on her face. They seemed to be unaware of anything else going on around them, and she giggled as she noticed that they swayed to the music even as they melted into each other. After several moments, they reluctantly broke apart, smiling at each other, and Josiah offered Vicki his arm. Together they moved off the dance floor and headed out towards the Balcony. Katarina looked over at her parents and Tarrant, who all had looks of pride and triumph on their faces. Alice was beaming in pride, and Katarina read the unspoken message in all the adult's faces. 'It's about time!'

She smiled to herself. It was indeed about damn time. Her sister had been in love with Josiah for years, after all, and they were absolutely perfect for each other.

"Rina! Rina!"

She turned when she heard her name being called, frowning at Vicki, who had snuck back into the ballroom. "Vicki, what's wrong?"

Vicki giggled. "Nothing, but I've got a surprise for you! Come with me!" Her sister gave her a puzzled look, and Vicki laughed, beckoning her forward. "Just come with me, I promise you'll like it!"

Katarina sighed and followed her sister out of the ballroom and towards the front entrance of Marmoreal. "So what's the big…ERIK!"

Erik was standing in the Main Hall, dressed in his finest, and Katarina felt her heart speed up. She raced towards him, leaping into his arms with a shriek of delight and kissing him, speaking between each kiss. "When did you get here? Why are you here? Oh, this is such a lovely surprise, my jolly sailor boy! Oh, Mum and Dad will be so thrilled to see you! Is Grandda here?"

Erik laughed, spinning his lass around and kissing her. "I got permission from your Grandda to come and visit you for a few days! We're close enough to Marmoreal, and things have been a bit slow this past month, so I can afford some time off. I happened upon Vicki and Josiah heading for the Garden, and she told me about the Ball! Lucky for me I was dressed in my finest and your sister was kind enough to fetch you for me. However, I do believe her lad is waiting for her."

Vicki blushed and nodded, and Katarina turned to her, laughing. "Well, don't keep him waiting! Go on and walk in the Garden!" She smiled as Vicki took off running. "Young love. It's so sweet." She turned to Erik. "Now, my jolly sailor boy, would you care to come to the Ball with me?"

"I can think of nothing else I would rather do."

When Katarina entered the room with a handsome young man on her arm, many of the ladies gawped, and there were a few audible gasps. Mirana had noticed, and glided over to them, a friendly smile on her face. "Welcome to you, Erik. I did not know Elias was in Marmoreal."

Alannah came forward. "Dad's here?"

Erik smiled at the two women. "No, Captain Sullivan is still on the Bird. He gave me permission to come to Marmoreal and spend a few days with Katarina." He gazed at Alannah. "If you do not object, of course." Alannah smiled and shook her head, and he grinned. "Thank you, Alannah. Ilosovic, it is good to see you again."

Ilosovic shook Erik's hand, beaming at him. "You as well, Erik. If you're going to be staying here, you'll need a place to sleep."

"He can sleep with me!"

Ilosovic looked at Katarina, who blushed crimson when she realized how her statement sounded. "I…I mean, I do have a guest bedroom, and he…could sleep in there…that is, if he wants to…" She blushed deeper, wishing she could sink into the floor. Erik sensed her embarrassment and hastened to her rescue.

"I would love to stay at your cottage, Rina."

Ilosovic smirked to himself. "Well, then it's settled. Katarina, you can stop blushing. Everyone makes gaffes. After the Ball, you can take Erik home."

Katarina smiled. "Very well. Erik, would you care to dance?" He nodded, and escorted her onto the dance floor.

Alannah looked over at her husband, a mock glare on her face. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ilosovic, you are one of the best dancers in Marmoreal. Are you going to just spend the Ball standing in a corner, or do I need to drag you onto the floor?"

Ilosovic grinned and escorted her onto the dance floor, twirling her around. "You know, I have the feeling that Kat's guest bedroom is going to be unused."

Alannah giggled. "So do I, but I trust them both. They won't do anything they aren't ready for. And you know that they both love each other quite a good deal."

Ilosovic grinned. "Which couple are you talking about?"

She laughed. "Both. Erik and Josiah are both good and honorable men, and Vicki and Rina are both smart and capable women who know how to look after themselves. Ilosovic, if there's one thing we can be proud of, it's that we raised some truly wonderful children. Alice and Tarrant did as well."

After the Ball ended, Katarina and Erik headed for her cottage. When they arrived, he helped her down from the small trap. She smiled at him. "Thank you. Would you like me to show you around?"

"I'd love that."

Katarina blushed again, and led him up the walk. "You can't really see it now, but there's rambling rose growing on the walls. It looks especially beautiful when the sun hits it. I've got a small vegetable garden in back. I grow carrots and peas mostly, and I've also got a few potatoes. There's also a large flower garden. No wabe though." She unlocked the door and led him inside. The cottage consisted of four rooms-a living/sitting/dining room, a kitchen, and two smaller rooms. The furniture in the living room was mismatched but clean, and a small oak table was against the right wall. "The guest room is the one on the right, if you'd like to get washed up. There's a basin in there, and the water's fresh from the creek nearby. It's a bit cold, though."

Erik smiled. "I don't mind cold." He went into the room, which had a rather good sized bed and a dresser in it. On top of the dresser was a silver basin and ewer filled with water. He poured some into the basin, and then washed his face as best as he could, drying off with a towel that was folded up nearby. He went back into the living room, and sat next to Katarina on the couch. "I missed you, my black haired beauty."

Katarina blushed. "I missed you too." Erik smiled, then leaned in and kissed her, and she sighed in happiness and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. He smelled of the sea, and she could taste salt spray in his kiss. Erik brushed his tongue across her lips in a silent question, and Katarina's lips parted, allowing him access. Their tongues swirled together, and Erik placed his right hand on the swell of Katarina's right breast. Much to his delight and surprise, she didn't flinch away but rather pressed herself further against him. He became bolder, caressing her through her dress, and she whimpered in desire. Erik moved to her throat, licking and nipping the warm flesh, and Katarina gasped.

"Erik…do you remember what I told you once?"

He looked up at her, a grin on his face. "You've told me many things, my dove. But I think I know what the thing is you are speaking of. Are you certain that you are ready for such a step?"

Katarina stared into his eyes. "Erik, I have loved you for years. I want to be yours, my jolly sailor boy-completely yours. I've said before that I do not care about what your…experiences may be. Will you make me yours?"

Erik gulped, gazing into the deep green eyes of the young woman that had captured his heart all those years ago. "Yes." He stood from the couch, pulling Katarina with him, and she took his hand and led him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Erik steered her towards the bed, kissing her, and laid her gently on top of the blankets before lying next to her and kissing her, stroking her bare arms with his fingers. He put one arm around her, stroking her spine, and began to loosen the ties on her dress. "Rina…are you wearing a corset?"

She gave him a devilish grin and shook her head. "They're a burden." Erik gulped, and she leaned up, nipping on his earlobe. "Does it excite you, my sailor boy?"

In answer, he pulled down her dress so the tops of her breasts showed and licked them slowly. "You might say that. You are so beautiful, Katarina, my dove, my songbird." He loosened the final tie on her dress and she wriggled out of it. Erik gulped as he took her in-she was clad only in a blue silk shift and blue knickers. He let his gaze rove up and down her tall, strong body, from her firm breasts down to her long legs and toned, flat stomach, to the small dark triangle between her thighs. "Are you certain that…" he was cut off when she yanked him down into a kiss that made him tremble and heat up at the same time. She growled in desire and fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, stroking his muscular chest with her hands. He felt so wonderful, she thought, and she wanted more. She decided that to be bold, and leaned up, kissing and nipping at his chest, and was rewarded by a harsh gasp from him.

Erik struggled out of his shirt, tossing it into a corner, and looked down at Katarina, who had a dreamy smile on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"You're so very handsome, my love. I only hope I'm able to satisfy you."

Erik smiled and kissed the tops of her breasts, speaking in a low voice. "My love, you do not have to worry about that. But since you are…a novice at this, perhaps I should take the lead. I promise, you will find it most…pleasant." Katarina nodded, and Erik smiled. "Good. Now, I hope you are prepared."

He slowly removed her shift, kissing, licking and sucking on her breasts until she was gasping, and then moved down, his kisses landing everywhere, and Katarina whimpered in pleasure, her eyes shut in ecstasy. "Erik…gods…" She felt him peeling off her knickers and gasped as the cool air of the bedroom hit her warm heat.

Her eyes flew open in surprise as she felt his tongue…there! At first, she was shocked, but as he continued to kiss and lick her, a pleasure like she had never known began to course through her, and she found herself writhing under his touch. "Er…Erik…ohhhh….this is…bliss…"

When she came, she gripped his shoulders and shut her eyes tight as a cry of joy poured from her lips, her body shaking like a leaf. "Erik!"

Erik moved upwards, pressing against her, and Katarina helped him out of his trousers, caressing him. She marveled at the feel of him-hard, yet smooth and silky. Erik moaned in pleasure, whispering in her ear. "My dove, this will hurt at first, but soon the pain will end."

Katarina squeezed her eyes shut in pain as Erik slid carefully into her. He was quite a good size, and she whimpered. Erik kissed her gently. "Do you need me to stop, Rina?"

"No my love-I…just go in, Erik." He obeyed, thrusting into her, and she gave a yowl of pain as he took her maidenhead. But then she began to move in time with him, and the pain receded, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Nothing she had ever experienced in her life compared to this. This was sheer bliss. 'No wonder my parents love this so much!'

She felt her climax nearing, and clung to her sailor, her head thrown back as a loud cry of joy and release poured from her mouth and her body shook. Erik climaxed moments later, crying out her name.

Erik rolled off her and pulled her into his arms, and they fell asleep snuggled together.


	3. Chapter 3  A Mother Daughter Moment

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Three: A Mother Daughter Moment

Katarina opened her eyes, smiling to herself, and then looked over at the handsome lad that lay sleeping next to her, his arm draped casually over her waist. She turned, giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown, heading for the kitchen. She winced at the ache she felt between her thighs, and looked back on the bed, frowning when she noticed a spot of blood on the sheets. She would have to make sure to wash those.

When she entered the kitchen, the last person she expected to see was sitting at the counter, smirking at her. "Morning love."

Katarina gawped. "Mum! Whuh….what are you doing here?" Alannah merely smirked deeper, and Katarina went crimson, recognizing the look on her mother's face. "Erik's here!" she hissed, and Alannah's smirk became a wicked grin.

"I know. Rina, I'm not here to scold you for what I'm sure happened the night before." Katarina made a little 'eep' sound, and Alannah laughed. "A mother and healer knows these things. You and Erik are both adults, and as such what-or who-you do is none of my business."

"MUM!" Katarina was beet red by now. She glared at her mother, hissing. "Could we please not talk about my love life? Why are you here, anyway-and how long have you been here? !"

Alannah guffawed. "Rina, I've only been here a few moments! I bought you something." She reached into the pocket of her dress and handed Katarina a small jar. She took it, opening the lid. Inside was a blue paste that smelled vaguely of camphor.

"What's this for?"

"It's a healing salve. Rub it on your sore spot."

Katarina raised her eyebrow. "What sore…Oh." She blushed anew. "Right. That sore spot." She set the jar on the counter, and then took a breath. "Mum…did you know what was going to happen?"

Alannah smiled. "I suspected, and so did your father, but don't worry, he has no intention of doing anything to Erik. We both know that he is a good man, and you would not have done this if you were not ready and if you didn't love him. So don't worry about hiding him out of sight of Ilosovic. Or me, for that matter."

Katarina let out a huge breath of relief. "Mum, would you care for some tea and scones? The scones aren't fresh, but they're still pretty good."

"I'd love some. Are you going to wake your lad?"

Katarina grinned, shaking her head, then got the scones out of the cupboard, placing them on a plate and putting them on the counter, then started a pot of tea. "No, I'd better let him sleep. We…well…he taught me quite a bit last night." She smirked in triumph as Alannah choked on a bite of scone.

Alannah gave her daughter a look of affectionate exasperation. "Yes, thank you for sharing that." She took another bite of her scone-raspberry/cinnamon-and watched Katarina brewing the tea. "Katarina?"

She turned, noticing the look on her Mum's face. It was a mix of pride and-sadness? No, Katarina thought. Not sadness, but nostalgia. "Yes?"

Alannah came forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "You are a truly wonderful and remarkable young lady. It's sometimes hard for me to believe that the rambunctious child has grown up into this lovely and amazing woman I see before me."

Katarina hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you too, Mum." A piercing whistle echoed through the cottage, and Katarina laughed, turning towards the stove. "Tea's ready."

Alannah located two cups and poured the tea, dropping a cube of sugar into hers. The mother and daughter sat at the table, and for a while the only sounds that could be heard in the comfortable silence were the sounds of tea being sipped, scones being nibbled, and a sailor snoring quietly. Alannah giggled. "You must have worn him out."

Katarina grinned. "Well, we didn't spend the *entire* night making love. We also spent a good deal of it simply talking. He's been to so many wonderful places, and he told me that he may try to talk Grandda into letting me come along on a voyage with him."

"Maybe the next trip Vicki goes on, you could go with her. That is, if you think that you and Erik could behave yourselves."

Katarina giggled. "Mum, I think I do still have some measure of decorum. I wouldn't distract Erik from his duties…well, not *too* much." Alannah giggled, and Katarina joined in. "Besides, I have the feeling Grandda would keep me far too busy! Vicki's told me how hard she has to work!"

Alannah raised an eyebrow at her oldest. "Rina, I know you don't mind working hard. Time knows you put a great deal of effort into your paintings. By the way, your father loved the one you did of us sleeping in the Garden."

Katarina grinned. "Oh, I love hard work. I've got my garden to care for, and this cottage is quite a lot of work, but it makes me feel…independent. I know I'm quite the subject of gossip amongst the ladies my age. Simpering little idiots the lot of them."

Alannah choked on a sip of tea and went off into a gale of laughter, tears streaming down her face as she fought to get herself under control. "Why, Katarina! You…heeeheeee….you are speaking….hahahahaha….of your fellow Court members! And….the first Rule is…never….speak ill of them." She chuckled, and then took a breath. "But I agree with you. White Court Ladies are simpering idiots that would not know hard work if it fell from the skies."

Katarina giggled. That was one thing she would always be grateful to her parents for-they had instilled in her at a young age the adage that something worth having was worth working hard for. Some of her earliest memories were of sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, helping her to sort through herbs and flowers. When her drawing ability became known, Alannah would have her draw her labels for her ingredients so that she could lay her hand on just what she needed at a moment's notice. She had learned how to care for animals from looking after Badger, and then later Kaspar. She smiled as she recalled the first time she had mucked out Kaspar's stall by herself. She had been hot, dirty, and tired, and smelled like manure, but she had also felt a surge of pride and accomplishment.

Her father had taught her how to ride, his patience seemingly endless. The one rule he had was that she was to never ever mistreat Kaspar. "Treat that horse as one of the family, and he will show his gratitude in many ways." He stood by her as her confidence increased, and when Kaspar learned human speech the bond between him and Katarina had strengthened.

Ilosovic had also taught his children how to defend themselves against any opponents. At first, Alannah had been wary of the idea, but after Katarina used the knowledge she gained to facilitate their escape from the Cave, she warmed up to the idea.

Katarina giggled, and Alannah raised an eye at her in a silent question. "I was just thinking of the past. Do you remember when we were…in the Cave?"

Alannah shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever forget. I've never felt so scared for you in my life. Why?"

Katarina smiled as a memory surfaced. "I was staying awake, making sure that nothing got into the cave, and I noticed that Josiah was only pretending to sleep. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that he missed Vicki. Even then, he cared for her. And remember how elated she was when we came home?"

Alannah laughed, nodding. The Hightopps had come over the night after the children's return, and Vicki had immediately noticed Josiah. Although she was still only a babe, her delight and glee at seeing her dearest friend had been evident. She had shrieked in delight, babbling happily, and toddled over to him as fast as her chubby legs would take her. "I do remember. And now they're Courting." She looked up at a movement. "Good morning, Erik."

Katarina turned, smiling in sympathy at a rather red faced Erik. "It's alright, love. Mum's not going to bite your head off. There's tea on the stove if you want. Mum, I know you've already eaten, but if you want to stay a bit longer?"

Alannah smiled and stood from the table. "I'd love nothing better, but I need to be getting to work. I've got to replenish my store of whiteberry tonic. This hot weather is causing a surge in demand for it. Erik, if you and Rina don't have any plans later, come by the cottage and we'll have a Luncheon in the Garden. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to see you both."

She hugged and kissed Katarina and shook Erik's hand. "Fairfarren to both of you. Rina, use the salve I gave you." She left, and Erik looked over at Katarina, who had a wicked smirk on her face.

"What salve?"

She showed him the jar. "Mum says it needs to be rubbed on. Would you care to administer it?"

"Where does it…Oh." Erik grinned as wickedly as Katarina. "I'd love to."

Katarina giggled and pulled him into the bedroom.

Later, they went to the Staynes' Garden, where a lovely picnic lunch had been prepared by Alannah and Vicki. The latter was sitting next to Josiah, their hands linked together, and their heads close as they whispered. Vicki giggled, and Josiah grinned back.

Tarrant looked over at his son. "What's so funny?"

Josiah grinned. "Nothing, Da. Vicki and I are just talking." Vicki giggled again, and Ilosovic exchanged a skeptical look with his wife.

"Vicki, that giggle of yours is never good news. What have you two done?"

Vicki looked at Josiah. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Josiah grinned. "We may as well; they're going to find out sooner or later. It was your decision, so you tell them."

"Very well, love."

Vicki took a deep breath, and then faced her parents and the Hightopps, who had looks of confusion and slight unease on their faces. "We're going to Overland. I don't really remember it that well, and Josiah thought that maybe it would be something fun to do. We'd only be gone a few days, and I'm going to write to Granny Helen and ask if we can stay with her. That is, if it's alright with you?" She directed the last bit at her parents, and Alannah thought for a moment then grinned.

"It's fine with me. When were you thinking of going?"

Josiah smiled. "Well, if Da will give me time off next week, we'll go then."

Tarrant pursed his lips in mock thought. "Aye, I think I could give you the time off so you can show yer lass around London. Jes' make sure you look after her."

Josiah smiled. "Don't worry; I will guard her with my life." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, and Vicki sighed and kissed him back. Fortunately, they remembered that there were other people, and ended the kiss before it became too heated.

Alice merely shook her head in amused affection. Her son was nearly as bad as his father.

'_And that,_' she thought, '_is a very good thing._'


	4. Chapter 4 Making Plans and Songs

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Four: Making Plans and Songs

Alannah looked over at Vicki and Josiah. "You know, there is another way for you to contact Helen."

Vicki gave her mother a confused look, then grinned. "Dad's Mirror!" Alannah grinned and nodded, and Vicki dashed into the house, returning moments later with the Mirror clutched in her hand. Ilosovic blinked.

"You found that rather quickly."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Dad, we all know you keep it in the top cupboard behind the salt. Michael showed me when I was six."

Ilosovic gave his son a mock glare. "Oh, he did, did he?" Michael grinned back.

"We made sure to always put it back."

Vicki giggled, and then stared at the Mirror, speaking in a clear, firm voice. "Helen Kingsley." The mirror rippled, and then slowly cleared, revealing Helen sitting at a small table, pen in hand as she wrote a letter. She blinked, and then looked up, grinning widely at Vicki.

"Why Victoria! What a pleasant surprise! How are you, my dear?"

Vicki smiled. No matter how many times she asked, Granny Helen would never call her Vicki. "Your name is far too pretty to shorten, dear," she had said. "I'm doing just fine, Granny Helen. I hope you are doing well?"

Helen smiled. "I'm doing just fine, dear. Now, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you want to ask me a question."

Vicki grinned. "Yes, I do. Granny, would it be acceptable if Josiah and I came by for a visit next week? It would just be the two of us, and I haven't seen Overland since I was a babe."

Helen beamed. "I would love your company, my dear! Josiah's as well! We will talk plans and such when you arrive. I will inform Josef and have him air out the two guest bedrooms and change the linens. I look forward to seeing you both." The mirror rippled once more, and then went dark, and Vicki beamed at her parents.

"You're right Mum that was much easier. But why would Josiah and I need separate bedrooms?" she asked with a wicked giggle, and Alannah tossed a scone in her direction, a stern expression on her face.

"Because Overland customs are not as lax as Underland ones, that's why. Vicki, while you are there, you will have to behave like a proper lady, which means that you and Josiah will have to show some measure of discretion."

Tarrant frowned. "You are asking my son to show discretion?"

Ilosovic nodded. "I know, I can't believe it either." He ducked the scones tossed at his head by Tarrant and Alannah. Tarrant huffed, and then turned to Alannah.

"You know he'll behave himself."

Alannah laughed. "I know, because if he doesn't Alice will kill him. Won't you?" Alice grinned wickedly and nodded, and Josiah gulped.

"Mum, Aunt Alannah, I would never do anything that Vicki didn't want me to do. I'm not going to do anything extremely life altering over the week, so don't worry. Vicki's safe with me."

Alannah gave him a look of surprise. "I never thought she wasn't. Josiah, I've known you since you were born. Hell, I saw you born. I think you've earned my trust. But just make sure to look after Vicki in Overland." Josiah nodded solemnly, and Alannah smiled. "Thank you."

Tarrant looked over at Katarina, who was currently engaged in a somewhat passionate embrace with Erik. He blushed a bit, and then loudly cleared his throat, and the lovers broke apart, Katarina giving Tarrant a glare that would have split a stone. "Yes, Tarrant?"

Tarrant gulped. "Well…I…was wondering, if it's not a bother…" Katarina continued to glare, and he finished in a rush. "CouldyouandyourMumsingasong?"

Katarina blinked at him. "Say that a bit more slowly."

Tarrant giggled. "Right, sorry. I was asking if you and your Mum would sing. That is, if your lad doesn't mind?" He looked over at Erik, who beamed, shaking his head.

"Rina, I'd love nothing better than to hear you sing."

Katarina sighed, looking over at her mother, who shrugged. "Why not? I'll start, and Rina, you pick up." Seeing the frown on her daughter's face, she smiled. "It's a song you know, trust me."

Alannah took a sip of water to clear her throat, than began to sing. _"_

_On either side of the river lie  
>Long fields of barley and of rye,<br>That clothe the world and meet the sky;  
>And thro' the field the road run by<br>To many-towered Camelot;  
>And up and down the people go,<br>Gazing where the lilies blow  
>Round an island there below,<br>The island of Shallot._

_Willows whiten, aspens quiver,  
>Little breezes dusk and shiver<br>Thro' the wave that runs for ever  
>By the island in the river<br>Flowing down to Camelot.  
>Four grey walls, and four grey towers,<br>Overlook a space of flowers,  
>And the silent isle embowers<br>The Lady of Shallot." _

Katarina grinned, recognizing the tune, and then joined in, her soprano a pleasant counter to her mother's tenor. **"Only reapers, reaping early,  
>In among the bearded barley<br>Hear a song that echoes cheerly  
>From the river winding clearly<br>Down to tower'd Camelot;  
>And by the moon the reaper weary,<br>Piling sheaves in uplands airy,  
>Listening, whispers "'tis the fairy<br>The Lady of Shallot."**

**There she weaves by night and day  
>A magic web with colours gay,<br>She has heard a whisper say,  
>A curse is on her if she stay<br>To look down to Camelot.  
>She knows not what the curse may be,<br>And so she weaveth steadily,  
>And little other care hath she,<br>The Lady of Shallot.**

**And moving through a mirror clear  
>That hangs before her all the year,<br>Shadows of the world appear.  
>There she sees the highway near<br>Winding down to Camelot;  
>And sometimes thro' the mirror blue<br>The Knights come riding two and two.  
>She hath no loyal Knight and true,<br>The Lady of Shallot."**

"_But in her web she still delights  
>To weave the mirror's magic sights,<br>For often thro' the silent nights  
>A funeral, with plumes and lights<br>And music, went to Camelot;  
>Or when the Moon was overhead,<br>Came two young lovers lately wed.  
>"I am half sick of shadows," said<br>The Lady of Shallot._

_A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,  
>He rode between the barley sheaves,<br>The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,  
>And flamed upon the brazen greaves<br>Of bold Sir Lancelot.  
>A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd<br>To a lady in his shield,  
>That sparkled on the yellow field,<br>Beside remote Shallot._

_His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;  
>On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;<br>From underneath his helmet flow'd  
>His coal-black curls as on he rode,<br>As he rode back to Camelot.  
>From the bank and from the river<br>he flashed into the crystal mirror,  
>"Tirra Lirra," by the river<br>Sang Sir Lancelot.  
><em>  
><strong>She left the web, she left the loom,<br>She made three paces taro' the room,  
>She saw the water-lily bloom,<br>She saw the helmet and the plume,  
>She looked down to Camelot.<br>Out flew the web and floated wide;  
>The mirror cracked from side to side;<br>"The curse is come upon me," cried  
>The Lady of Shallot.<strong>

**In the stormy east-wind straining,  
>The pale yellow woods were waning,<br>The broad stream in his banks complaining.  
>Heavily the low sky raining<br>Over towered Camelot;  
>Down she came and found a boat<br>Beneath a willow left afloat,  
>And round about the prow she wrote<br>The Lady of Shallot**

**And down the river's dim expanse  
>Like some bold seer in a trance,<br>Seeing all his own mischance -  
>With a glassy countenance<br>Did she look to Camelot.  
>And at the closing of the day<br>She loosed the chain and down she lay;  
>The broad stream bore her far away,<br>The Lady of Shallot.**

**Heard a carol, mournful, holy,  
>Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,<br>Till her blood was frozen slowly,  
>And her eyes were darkened wholly,<br>Turn'd to towered Camelot.  
>For ere she reaches upon the tide<br>The first house by the water-side,  
>Singing in her song she died,<br>The Lady of Shallot.  
><strong>  
>The two women finished the song together, their voices blending in perfect harmony. <em><strong>"Under tower and balcony,<br>By garden-wall and gallery,  
>A gleaming shape she floated by,<br>Dead-pale between the houses high,  
>Silent into Camelot.<br>Out upon the wharfs they came,  
>Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,<br>And round the prow they read her name,  
>The Lady of Shallot.<strong>_

_**Who is this? And what is here?  
>And in the lighted palace near<br>Died the sound of royal cheer;  
>And they crossed themselves for fear,<br>All the Knights at Camelot;  
>But Lancelot mused a little space<br>He said, "She has a lovely face;  
>God in his mercy lend her grace,<br>The Lady of Shallot."**_


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals and Ascots

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Five: Arrivals and Ascots.

It was one week later, and Josiah and Victoria were standing in the living room of the Stayne cottage, bags all packed and ready for their trip to Overland. Alannah came out of the kitchen, two small vials filled with a purple liquid in her hands. Vicki, who had some experience on the vile taste of many of her mother's potions, gazed at the slightly steaming vials in trepidation. "Mum….do we have to drink that?"

Alannah laughed, understanding her daughter's unease. "Yes, but don't worry, it doesn't taste bad. It's Transport Potion. There's enough here for both of you to go and come back. Josiah, did you say goodbye to your parents?"

Josiah laughed. "Mum kept crying and saying that I was growing up so quickly. Dad had to remind her that I've been grown for a while. But he was pretty misty eyed too and kept telling me to remember to keep my Madness under some semblance of control."

Vicki giggled. "Dad lectured me before he left this morning. 'Remember you're a Stayne. You can stand with anyone!' Mum, are you going to lecture me too?"

Alannah glared at her impudent daughter. "You better believe I am. Behave yourself while you're up there. Try not to startle Helen's friends and servants too much. Also, if Helen has a party while you're there, and I don't doubt she will, then remember that parties in Overland are usually staid, dull, and boring affairs that will cause your teeth to fall asleep from the sheer boredom. So try to make things a bit livelier. But above all, be your wonderful mad self and you'll do fine. Now the Potion will take you right to the front gate of the Kingsley Estate. When you want to come home, hold hands and wish yourself here, and you should end up at the cottage."

Vicki raised her eye. "Should?"

Alannah shrugged, grinning. "Or you could end up at the castle. Don't worry, it's localized. You won't end up in Tramalin or Witzend." She laughed at the skeptical looks on the two young one's faces. "I've been doing this since before either of you were born. You can trust me." She handed them each a vial, grinning. "Grab your bags and drink up!"

Vicki pulled her mother into a one armed hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Fairfarren, Mum. I'll see you in a few days." She uncorked her vial, taking a sip, and then blinked as the world turned grey around her and she felt herself being tugged forward. She shut her eyes, hoping the journey would be over soon.

When she opened them again, she was standing in front of a large house. Josiah was a few feet away, his head between his knees as he breathed harshly. "Josiah? Are you alright?" He waved a hand at her, nodding, then stood up and walked towards her on somewhat shaky legs.

"I wish your Mum had told us about the dizziness. Anyway, we're here. Shall we go greet Helen?" Vicki nodded, grinning, and Josiah hooked his arm around her waist and led her up the steps. "You knock."

Vicki raised her hand and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it was opened by a beaming Helen Kingsley. "Josiah, Victoria! How lovely to see you both! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside so they could enter, and Victoria looked around the foyer, eyes wide. She had been only a babe when she visited before, so she didn't remember much of her first visit.

"You have a lovely home, Granny Helen."

Helen beamed. "Thank you, child. I do my very best to keep it looking well. Of course, the servants are a great deal of help. Now, I am having a few friends over for dinner tonight, so if you and Josiah would care to join us in the dining room at about six?" The Underlanders nodded, and Vicki suddenly gave a huge yawn. Helen smiled. "Why don't I have Josef show you to your rooms? You can take a quick nap before dinner." She rang a bell, and an old man with bushy eyebrows came into the room.

"Madam, you rang?"

"Yes Josef. Kindly take Miss Victoria to the green bedroom, and Master Josiah to the blue. They've had a long journey and need to rest."

"Right away, Madam. If you two will please follow me." Josiah and Vicki picked up their bags, following Josef down the hall, and Helen smiled to herself. The green and blue bedrooms were just a few rooms apart.

Vicki looked around the green room, thinking it was well named. Everything-the hangings, bed linens, and furniture-was green. But luckily it was a pleasant forest green and gave her the impression of being in a grotto. She unpacked, hanging her dresses in the closet and selecting a simple but elegant blue dress to wear to dinner. She had, of course, remembered her hat.

A knock on the door made her turn and smile at Josiah. "Hello love. Come on in." He walked in, looking around and laughing.

"The green room is well named. My room is like this, except everything is blue. It makes me feel like I'm in Dad's shop. He's got quite a bit of blue. Now, let's see the dress you picked out." Vicki laughed, holding it up, and Josiah frowned, shaking his head. "No, no that's no good. You will look far too lovely in that. I will be beating men off with sticks if you wear that. You'd best just find some old rags…no, you'd look lovely in those as well." He sighed in mock resignation, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "I suppose I'll just have to accept that I have a truly beautiful lass on my hands. Ah well. You look knackered; love, so I shall leave you to get some sleep." He gave her one more kiss before leaving the room, and Vicki sighed, flopping down on the bed. She was asleep in moments.

Five hours later, she was feeling rested, refreshed, and famished. She gazed at herself in the mirror, adjusting the front of her dress just enough to show a hint of her cleavage but not so much that she would cause scandal. Her dress was a modest one, and went down to the floor. She smiled, adjusting her hat so it was at an angle, and set out for the dining room.

Josiah met her in the hall, and she had to grip the wall to keep from swooning at how handsome he looked. He was dressed in a light purple suit, and had on a tie that was a deep crimson red. Somehow, the colors worked on him, making him look rather dashing in her eyes. He had on a black top hat, and she laughed as she noticed that he had tried his best to tame his blond locks. "You look quite handsome, Josiah."

"And you look beautiful, Vicki. Might I escort you into the dining room?" He extended his arm, and Vicki slipped her arm around his.

"I would be honored, sir."

Helen looked up as they entered, beaming. "Hello. I hope you had a good sleep. Dinner should be ready in a few moments, if you'd like to find seats. Once you sit, I'll introduce you around."

Josiah escorted Vicki over to an empty seat, taking the one next to her, and Helen began the introductions. She pointed first to an older man with a bushy beard. "This is Lord Rayburn. He is an old friend of the family." The next people to be introduced were a plump lady of fifty, a sallow faced man, and two giggly old maids. "This is Lady Trina Destin, Mr. George Haversham, and Faith and Fiona Chataway."

Josiah started. "Chataway?" The two women nodded, and he grinned. "Mum told me and my sister about you."

Faith blinked. "Did she? And who is your mother, might I ask?"

Josiah grinned wider. "Alice, of course."

Fiona laughed. "Of course, as if that blond hair could belong to anyone else. Is this your sister?"

"No, this is Victoria Stayne. She's my….friend."

Victoria smiled at the two women. "I'm very pleased to meet you both. I have a niece named Fiona, but she was named for Josiah's grandmother. She's quite precocious."

A loud clearing of a throat made everyone turn, and Helen sighed. "If I might continue with the introductions? This is Lord Hamish Ascot, Lady Beatrice Ascot, and Herbert Ascot."

Josiah and Victoria exchanged glances, and then began giggling, and Hamish glared at them, sniffing in slight anger and bewilderment. "Might I ask what is so funny?" Josiah and Vicki continued to giggle, and Herbert spoke up in a snooty tone.

"I don't see why Helen invited you two. You are obviously of the lower class. The girl is pretty enough, but no doubt she spends her time amongst the trash of society." He glared haughtily at Vicki. "More than likely she will end up at a brothel, if she hasn't already. She's got the look of a girl with loose morals."

Vicki sat stunned, tears threatening to pour down. Helen started to speak up, incensed and angry, but before she could say anything Josiah spoke, his voice a harsh growl and his eyes red with rage.

"Are ye insulting mah lass? Because if ye ahre, I'll 'ave saome verra, verra chaioce words fer ye, ye pilger lickering, barlom shukm frumious guddler's scut! Ye are insultin' a good frien' of 'Elen's as well as a dear friend of Alice 'Ightopp, me mother. Mum taold me tha' all Ascots were stuck up prigs, an' I kin well believe tha'. Ye talk of low class, an' yet ye insult a lass ye dinnae even knaow. Me Vicki 'as more class in 'er little finger than ye've got in yer entire body. So unless ye want tae see me get verra angry, apologize ta 'er." He had never once raised his voice the entire time, instead speaking in a calm tone that made Herbert shake in fear at the rage behind it. He looked over at Vicki and stammered out an apology.

"I…I do apologize, Miss. I….should not have said those harsh things about you. Do forgive me." He cast a fearful glance at Josiah.

Vicki smiled, trying her best to not burst out laughing at the thorough drubbing Josiah had given Herbert. "You are forgiven, Master Herbert, but in the future try to learn to curb your tongue. It will save you much trouble in the long run."

Helen chuckled to herself. This was going to be an interesting dinner.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Conversations

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Six: Dinner Conversations

Lord Rayburn looked over at Josiah. "That is quite the hat you have on, lad. Wherever did you purchase it?"

Josiah smiled. "I didn't purchase it, Sir, I made it. My father is teaching me the milliner's trade. He's the Royal Hatter for our Queen, and he's widely regarded as the finest hatter that our country has ever seen."

Herbert Ascot glared at him in disdain. "Your country? Don't tell me that you're a bloody Gael!" Josiah gave him a confused look, and Vicki spoke up.

"We are Underlanders, Master Ascot. Our country is only accessible by Rabbit Hole or Transport Potion. Our Queen is Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen."

Lady Destin spoke up, her voice surprisingly fluttery and girlish for a woman of her bulk. "What a pretty story! I must say, Helen, this young lady certainly has quite the active imagination! Do tell us more dear."

Vicki glared at her, tight lipped. "Madam, I do not appreciate being spoken to as though I was gallymoggers. I can assure you that I am not telling a story, and that my mental facilities are quite intact. You might not believe me, but I know you will believe Helen. She has been to Underland, and can tell you that all I say is the complete and utter truth." She then turned to Herbert. "As for you, were it not for the fact that I do not wish to impose on the kindness and hospitality that my grandmother has shown both Josiah and myself, I would demand satisfaction from you for the base insults you have levied our way. My father is the Commander of the Royal Army, and he taught me how to use a blade."

Lord Rayburn cleared his throat. "Yes, well before this table generates into insults, might I say a few things?" Helen nodded, and he smiled. "Thank you. First of all, Josiah, I must say that I've never seen a hat of finer quality than the one you are wearing, except the one that this lovely young lady has on. Miss Victoria, the hat compliments your eyes wonderfully. Lady Destin is a silly thing, and you should not be offended by anything she says. Now, Josiah, unless I'm much mistaken, you are the son of Alice Kingsley, correct?"

Josiah nodded. "Yes Sir, except she's been Alice Hightopp for many years now. I have a twin sister named Arianna who is married to Victoria's brother Michael, and they have a daughter named Fiona. Did you know her?"

Lord Rayburn grinned. "I did indeed, when she was a child. I was partners with her father Charles. He was quite the mad man, and his daughter inherited his drive and gumption. Would I be remiss in saying that her children did as well?"

Josiah laughed. "You would not, Sir. Both my parents are utterly mad, and they passed that trait on to their children. My father is not called the Mad Hatter for nothing, after all."

Lady Destin gave Vicki a friendly smile. "Was your mother from here?"

Vicki laughed. "You mean was she an Overlander? No madam, my parents are both natives of Underland. My father is Ilosovic Stayne, former Knave of Hearts to the Red Queen, and my mother is Alannah, Royal Court Physician at Marmoreal and Potions Mistress. I suppose she would be considered a doctor here in London."

Lady Beatrice sniffed in disbelief. "That is ridiculous. Women cannot be doctors. Why the whole thing is utterly absurd!"

Vicki gave her an ice cold smile. "I come from a world where flowers and cards talk, March Hares run the Royal Kitchens, there are talking animals, and madness is considered to be the norm. I hardly think that my mother being Court Physician as well as running her own apothecary shop can be considered absurd. You must remember, Lady Beatrice, that the rules and strictures that you have in this Society are almost utterly unknown in Underland. That is not to say that we do not have Rules. We do, but we do not put as much stock in them as you Overlanders seem to."

Fiona giggled and clapped. "Well said, young lady! Now, we learned what your rather handsome lad does for a living, but what do you do?"

Vicki grinned. "I own half of Mum's shop, and am currently working on turning it into a café. I make cordials, and have some cooking skills. I can make scones, tarts and sandwiches, and sell them along with my cordials."

Faith frowned. "Aren't you worried about accidentally mixing up your Mum's potions with your cordials? Or about the fumes overpowering any customers you might bring in?"

"Not at all. I learned from a very young age how to identify my Mum's potions, as did my brother and sister. She also doesn't make anything dangerous unless she feels it absolutely necessary, and there will be a wall between my portion of the shop and hers, with a door leading to both. I'm hoping to get a steady influx of customers by the end of this year."

Helen smiled at her. "Having tasted some of your delicious cordials, I have no doubt that you will do a thriving business. Now tell me, how are your brother and sister doing? The last I heard, Katarina was quite smitten with a young sailor, and Michael had his hands full with Fiona."

Vicki chuckled. "They are both doing frabjously. Rina is a bit more than infatuated with Erik Rogers. I believe that they have started…courting each other. I spend every summer on board my grandfather's ship, The Golden Bird, and Erik and Rina have kept up a steady correspondence. Before Josiah and I left for London, Erik came to visit my sister at Marmoreal, and well, I can guess what happened." She giggled at the looks of scandal on Lady Ascot and Destin's faces. "Well, they are both adults, in love, and Rina didn't try to hide that she was quite willing to give her sailor boy both her heart and body! However, before you start casting aspersions on her character, my sister is an honorable woman."

Helen nodded. "She most certainly is. Now, how is Margaret doing? Adrian must be near your age now, right?"

Vicki nodded. "Aunt Meggie and Uncle Thomas are doing well. Aunt Meggie helps Thackery in the kitchens sometimes, and she also helps Uncle Thomas keep their house looking lovely. She also is in charge of household expenses, and does most of the shopping when Uncle Thomas is on Patrol. Adrian turned fourteen a few weeks ago, and will be starting the next class level at school. He is getting top marks in math and writing. I consider him to be my best friend as well as favorite cousin."

Herbert, who had been half listening to the conversations while eating his roast, looked at Josiah. "You have a twin?" Josiah nodded, and Herbert laughed. "Of course! We met before, when you were children. She's got that horrid bright orange hair and a pasty white face, doesn't she? How ever did she manage to get married? Unless her husband has no taste in women, which I can well believe."

Helen slammed her hand down onto the tablecloth, causing everyone to jump. "Herbert Ascot, you will learn to be less free with your insults or I shall take great delight in having you and your parents thrown out of my home. You have been nothing but rude to my grandchildren, neither of whom has done anything to deserve such behavior. You have a poor habit of speaking without considering the feelings of those you insult, and frankly I find it appalling that Hamish and Beatrice have done such a remarkably poor job of raising you. Sir, you are nearly thirty. Start acting like it!" She gave Vicki and Josiah a warm smile. "I do hope you are not letting this guddler's scut spoil what I hope is a lovely dinner."

Vicki and Josiah were laughing, but they gradually got themselves under control and began speaking, taking it in turns, Josiah first. "Not at all, Gran. Vicki and I were both taught from an early age that appearances are not all that is important, and that class distinctions are meaningless. My father would be extremely amused by the behavior of Herbert Ascot. I must confess, I do find myself wondering why he claims superiority to me and Victoria, as we both are considered to be members of the Royal Court at Marmoreal. I am a Lord, and Victoria a Lady. We just do not put as much stock in our Title as you seem to."

"As Josiah says, both he and I are nobles in our country, and our parents all hold exalted positions. My father, as I've said, is Commander of the Royal Army, which consists of over a thousand soldiers, and he is also a Lord by birth, even though his parents are pieces of shukm. My mother is Royal Physician, and she has great influence in the Court. Josiah's father Tarrant is Royal Hatter and a Lord, and Alice is the Champion and Wielder of the Vorpal Sword. It is because of her that Underland is what it is now. Had she not slain the Jabberwock all those years ago, Underland would not exist."

"Master Ascot, since Vicki and I are guests here, as well as family to Helen, I would advise you to learn that there are many who are superior to you. I only hope that you learn that someday. Class is not a matter of money and privilege. It is shown by how you treat your fellow man, and I can safely say that you seem to have missed that crucial bit."

"I should probably add that apart from being able to create cordials, I also learned potions brewing from my mother, and while I still have trouble with the healing potions, I am a wizard at making potions that can turn hair purple, or cause a person to spout a pig nose, and I also know how to make them undetectable in food or drink. So Master Herbert, unless you want to suddenly spout a pig nose, I would suggest that you hold your tongue. I could slip into the kitchen and put something in your dessert without anyone's knowledge." She gave him a grin that would have made Chessur envious, causing him to blanch. "Or perhaps I already have."

Helen smiled at the looks of terror on the Ascots' faces, and then spoke in a mock concerned tone. "I did lose track of her for a few moments before dinner, and she did have a very furtive look in her eyes when she came to table."

The Ascots nearly leapt from the table, stammering over each other in their haste. "Yes, well…must go, lovely dinner Helen….come dear we've got other engagements….Herbert, come along, I do hope we see you again soon, lovely meeting your grandchildren…." They bolted out of the room, faces pale, and Helen looked at Vicki and Josiah for a full ten minutes before all three erupted in wild laughter.

Helen wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh…that was bloody brilliant! You two are your parents through and through!" She smiled at the remaining guests. "You do not have to worry about dessert; I can assure you that Victoria has done nothing to it. We are having a chocolate cake. The cook should be bringing it out soon."

The cake was delicious, layered with chocolate and fruit spread and covered with frosting. Josiah and Victoria each had two large helpings, along with some very good tea. After everyone had said their farewells and left, Helen turned to her grandchildren, her eyes bright with mirth. "Thank you both for making this a dinner I will never wish to forget. Now, it is late, and I have the feeling that you will have many things to do tomorrow. So I shall say goodnight."

Josiah and Vicki hugged and kissed her, then headed for bed. When Vicki reached her room, Josiah gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, Vicki." He started to head to his room, and she stopped him.

"Josiah? Could…I'm a bit scared, could you stay with me? I know I can trust you to be…a gentleman."

Josiah smiled and kissed her. "Of course, my love. I'll stay out here until you are dressed, and then you can call me in."

Vicki sighed in relief. "Thank you. I won't take too long." She went into her room and pulled a nightgown from the drawer she had placed them in, quickly shedding her dress and leaving her clad in her chemise and knickers. Josiah gulped, but stayed where he was, and Vicki pulled the gown on and climbed into bed. "You may come in, Josiah."

He walked in, placing his hat on the dresser and removing his shirt before climbing in next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Go to sleep, my love. We've got a busy day of exploring London tomorrow." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 One Mad Day

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Seven: One Mad Day

Vicki stretched into wakefulness, sighing as she felt the strong frame of Josiah pressed against her. She tilted her head to look at him. He had one arm draped around her waist and the other tucked under his head as a pillow. His hair was spread out on the pillow, and he snored quietly, occasionally snuffling in his sleep. Vicki thought that she had never seen anyone more handsome.

She giggled to herself, remembering how she used to wake him when they were children. Carefully, she inched her hand forward and poked his nose, tickling his upper lip, and Josiah sneezed and opened his eyes, giving her a bemused smile. "You haven't woken me up like that since we were children. Good morning, Vicki." He leaned forward and kissed her, threading his hands through her hair and pulling her body close to his. The kiss grew heated, and Vicki felt herself responding to Josiah's touch.

Josiah pulled away, face flushed and lips swollen. "Vicki, I….I don't want to take advantage of you, especially not here in Overland. We'd best just try to stay calm." He glanced at her flush face and heaving breasts, gulping. "I'd best get out of this bed before anything happens between us."

Vicki blinked at him in confusion. "But…don't you want something to happen?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "You have no idea how much, my love. But not here. It's not the right time or place, and you know it." He gave her a mad grin that made her heart flutter. "Besides, we've got a city to explore! Let's get some breakfast, and then turn our mad selves loose on London!" Vicki giggled at his enthusiasm.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We can have tarts, and scones, and cakes and toast with jam and jelly, and…"

"Tea? We can't have a proper breakfast without tea, Vicki."

Vicki laughed, nodding. "Yes, of course tea! Why I can't imagine the son of the Hatter not having tea with breakfast! It would be…mad!" She kissed him. "Now love, I will have to ask you to leave so that I may get dressed in privacy. I will come and knock on your door when I am finished." Josiah nodded in agreement and climbed out of bed, heading for his room to change his clothes.

Vicki eyed her dresses, mentally going over the possibilities. Her mum had told her that London could be a bit chilly, so that meant that her light green dress was going to be of little use. She mused for a moment, finally deciding on a blue dress that had long sleeves and was made of soft wool. It would keep her warm enough. She dressed, completing the ensemble with her ever present hat, tying her hair up with a dark purple ribbon. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she headed for Josiah's room, knocking firmly on the door. "Josiah, are you dressed?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment." He exited the room five minutes later, dressed in a powder blue suit and sporting a deep green tie. He laughed at Vicki's confused expression. "Well, I don't want to stand out too much to the Overlanders. Of course, I will be wearing this…" and with that, he plopped a bright purple hat on his head. "So maybe I will stand out a bit."

Vicki guffawed. "We both will, I imagine. Now, to breakfast!" Josiah laughed, tipping his hat at her.

"Right away, Milady. I do believe the dining room is this way."

When they arrived at the dining room, they found Helen sitting at the table, which was piled high with cakes, tarts, scones, and a large and steaming blue pot of tea. She grinned at the overjoyed looks on her grandchildren's faces. "I had the cook make you a little bit of breakfast. It's all nice and hot from the oven, so come and eat before it gets cold."

Josiah and Vicki needed no second bidding, but sat down and piled their plates high with delicacies. Josiah picked up the teapot, removing the lid and sniffing. "Peppermint and lavender. Perfect for tarts. Vicki, may I pour you a cup?" Vicki held out her cup, and Josiah poured her tea, and then turned to Helen. "Would you like some tea?" Helen nodded, holding out her cup, smiling as Josiah expertly poured her tea.

"Your father must have taught you how to pour tea."

Josiah laughed. "He did, but Mum taught me how to pour it in proper company. Dad's way of pouring is a bit more….informal, and involves broken teacups and saucers, as well as ducking every few moments to avoid Thackery. I can pour tea at the Tea Party with my eyes closed."

Helen laughed. "I can well imagine that! Now, what are your plans for the day?"

Vicki looked up from her scone. "We were going to explore London. I want to see the sights and shops. Can you recommend any?"

Helen took a sip of tea, and then set her cup down. "Well, there are some lovely bookshops on Fleet Street as well as a few Confectioners' Shops on the Tottenham Court Road. If you like, I could ask Mary- the cook if her son would be willing to act as a guide. He knows London quite well, and is trustworthy." Josiah frowned, and Helen smiled softly, interpreting the unspoken question. "He is quite happily married, Josiah. You do not have anything to worry about."

Josiah sighed in relief. "In that case, Gram, we'd be happy to have a guide to show us all the sights. I only hope he's able to cope with two mad people."

Helen laughed. "I'm sure he will be. I'll go and speak to Mary now." She stood from the table, heading into the kitchen, and then returned five minutes later with a large smile on her face. "Mary said that Robert would be more than happy to act as your guide. She's going to fetch him from the stables. He should be here soon."

Ten minutes later, a husky young man in his late thirties with sandy blond hair and a reddish beard and wearing a well patched suit came into the room, giving Helen a slight salute. "Mum said you wanted to see me, Marm?"

"Yes Robert, I was wondering if perhaps you would do me a small favor."

"Of course, Marm. Anything you like."

Helen smiled. "Well, my grandchildren are visiting, and they've never seen London. Would you object to acting as their guide?"

Robert smiled at Vicki and Josiah. "Not at all, Marm. Now, since I am to be your guide, I feel introductions are in order. Robert Cardwell."

Josiah and Vicki shook his outstretched hand, introducing themselves. "Josiah Hightopp."

"Victoria Stayne."

Robert kissed Vicki's knuckles in a courtly manner. "I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Victoria. You remind me of my Josie. She has black hair as well. But as must say, you have quite captivating eyes. And I have the feeling your lad is glaring daggers at me, so it is best that we begin our outing." He turned to Josiah, who did indeed look rather put out. "Lad, you have nothing to fear from me. My Josephina is the only woman in the world for me. Plus I am old enough to be Miss Victoria's father. But even I can see that she is a striking beauty. You will have quite a few young lads jealous of you, I imagine. And we'll have to avoid certain seedier areas of the city."

Vicki smiled. "Mr. Cardwell, I can assure you that I am well able to look after myself. However, Josiah and I are in your rather capable hands, and will follow any advice you may give. Now, shall we begin our day?"

Robert smiled. "Of course, Miss."

They hugged and kissed Helen, then followed Robert out to the front drive where a carriage stood waiting. Robert smiled at them. "Climb aboard, and all off for London!" The Underlanders climbed into the carriage, and Robert climbed onto the driver's seat, clucking the horse's reins, and they set out at a brisk trot for the city. Vicki gazed out the window, fascinated by the ever changing scenery. "I don't remember it being this amazing when I was here last."

Josiah chuckled. "That's most likely because you were sound asleep in your Mum's arms. You and Adrian both. I think you only woke up when the carriage stopped."

Vicki laughed. "Well, this time it is different. I will stay awake for the whole journey. I do not want to miss a single thing." With that, she turned and continued to stare out the window, a large smile on her face. The landscape rolled by, and after several hours, Robert pulled the horses to a stop, and then dismounted. He came round, opening the carriage door, and Vicki and Josiah exited the carriage, their eyes and mouth wide at the bustling, busy city. Josiah was the first to find his voice. "Great Time! This place is completely cattywhumpus!"

Robert cocked his head, confused. "Catty…what?"

Vicki laughed. "Cattywhumpus. It means sprawling, gigantic. We're not really used to giant cities where we come from. There are mostly towns and villages. What shall we do first?"

Robert nodded in understanding. "Ahhh, I see. Well, would you care to perhaps get some lunch? There's a café down the street that serves sandwiches and drinks. I believe they have outdoor seating as well-we can sit and watch the people go by."

Vicki and Josiah agreed that that was a lovely idea, and they set off for the café, the Underlanders taking a bit longer to look into all the shop windows. Josiah had to practically drag Vicki away from a dress shop window, and in turn she coaxed him away from a milliner's shop. Robert laughed. "When we finish lunch, we'll come back through here and go to each of the shops."

Vicki smiled. "You're very kind to be doing this."

"I don't mind doing it Miss. It's better than sitting around the stables letting the flies land on me. Besides, from what your grandmother has told us about you, I'm in for an interesting time." Robert looked down the road and scowled, turning to Josiah. "You may want to keep hold of your lass. There's an unsavory character heading our way."

Josiah grasped Vicki's hand, watching as a greasy, rat faced man in a loud checked suit and with lank brown hair crossed the street and made his way straight to Robert, giving him a greasy smile. His voice, when he addressed Robert, made Vicki think of a fish that had learned speech. "Well, Robert, how are you doing today?"

Robert frowned, clearly perturbed. "I'm doing well, Declan. I do wish I could stay and chat, but I have a job I have to do for Missus Kingsley. Her grandchildren are visiting, and they've never seen London. So if you will please pardon us."

But Declan had spotted Victoria, and his greasy smile became a leer. He elbowed Robert out of the way, grinning at her. "Is this pretty young thing Missus Kingsley's granddaughter?" He grabbed her hand, ignoring Josiah's growl of warning, and kissed the knuckles, smiling leeringly up at her. "Declan Summers. And might I know the name of this lovely angel before me?"

Vicki fixed him with a gimlet eyed stare. "Victoria Stayne, and would you be so kind as to release me? I do not appreciate the brazen assault upon my person."

Declan smiled, but didn't release her hand. "Victoria. What a lovely name for a lovely lass. Miss Victoria, I know a charming place along the Thames. Perhaps if Robert does not object, I could act as your…personal guide?"

"Le' go o' my lass afore I kill ye, yah guddler's scut!" Josiah glared at Declan, his eyes deep red with rage. "I will no' count tae three. If ye do no' let 'er go right this instant, ye'll regret it, I promise." He leaned forward so his face was inches from Declan's. "Le'. 'er. Go."

Declan blanched and released Vicki's hand, and she shuddered and wiped it on the hem of her dress, then glared at Declan, speaking in a cold voice. "I would not go with you, Sir, if the alternative was death. If you are finished speaking with Mr. Cardwell, I would suggest that you leave us to continue on."

Declan gave her a patronizing smile. "And if I do not?"

Vicki moved quickly, and the next thing Declan knew he was pressed against a wall with a knife inches from his eye. Vicki glared at him. "If you do not, then I shall be forced to do you bodily harm. It is your choice. Do you leave with your dignity intact, or shall I be forced to give you a bloody cheek?" She pressed the point of the knife against the skin, and Declan began to blubber.

"I'll let you alone, Miss! It was quite rude of me to be so forward with you! I do apologize!"

Vicki stepped back, and Declan sniffled, then turned and ran off, blubbering. Josiah leaned against the wall, trying to control his mad laughter. "Vicki, that was brilliant."

Robert nodded, a bit confused. "I agree with Master Josiah, but wherever did you get that knife?"

Vicki laughed, lifting up her dress a bit to reveal the sheath strapped to her leg. "I thought it might be a good idea to have a bit of protection just in case I became separated from the two of you. My parents taught me to be cautious." She sheathed the knife, and then grinned at the men. "Josiah, kindly snap out of your daze. Mr. Cardwell, if we might continue on towards the café?"

Robert smiled. "Of course, and I do apologize for Mr. Summers' rather boorish behavior. He and I have a business acquaintance, nothing more. I do not consider him a friend, and do hope you do not think ill of me because of this unfortunate incident."

Vicki gave him a warm smile. "Not at all, Mr. Cardwell."

Robert smiled in relief and they set off once more for the café.

The café was a nice one, with outdoor seating. The tables had checked cloths, and the chairs had soft cushions for extra comfort. Josiah and Vicki found a table close by the street so they could watch people come and go, while Robert went into the café proper to order lunch for the three of them.

Vicki watched a few ladies walk by, dressed in fine silks and satins, and all clearly tightly corseted. 'Those dresses are so beautiful, but I would despise being forced to wear a corset! I much prefer my simple shift and camisole.'

After a fine lunch of sandwiches and fruit drinks, they went back to the shops. The first stop was the dress shop, much to Vicki's delight.

She rifled through the racks of dresses, a frown growing on her face, and huffed. The proprietor, a plump woman in her late fifties, came over, a smile on her face. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss?"

Vicki nodded. "Yes, can you tell me if you have any dresses that do not require a corset to wear? I am quite against them, you see." The woman glanced up and down Vicki's tall form, and then smiled.

"I believe that I might have something that would suit you, miss. This way, please." She led her over to a long rack of dresses that stood against the far wall. "None of these require corsets, and if I might say, you would look best in this green one." The owner pulled down the dress she had spoke of, and Vicki grinned in admiration. It was a simple one, with the only embellishment being slightly flaring sleeves and a gold ribbon sewn into the collar. It was a sea green in color, and had a flowing skirt. "The fitting room is right over there if you would like to try it on."

Vicki ran into the dressing room, and Josiah waited, hands in his pockets and humming. "How doth the little crocodile…." He fell silent when Vicki emerged from the dressing room, and felt his jaw drop to his chest. "Vicki, you…you look absolutely beautiful." He gave her a mad grin. "My beautiful wood nymph." Vicki blushed, smiling.

"Thank you, Josiah. I think I will purchase this dress, as well as….a few other items I noticed." Josiah gave her a wicked grin, guessing what the 'other items' most likely were, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Behave yourself, my lovely madman. I will be but a moment, and then we can go. There's an apothecary's shop down the way that I wish to visit as well, and then perhaps a bookshop, and the confectioners and milliner's." She headed back to the dressing room, and Josiah turned to Robert.

"She has boundless energy, I'm warning you. I hope that you'll be able to drive us home tonight."

Robert laughed. "Lad, all women have boundless energy when it comes to shopping. It is in their very blood. Don't worry about me."

Vicki paid for her purchases, piling them into Josiah's arms, and then dashed out of the store, heading down the street to the apothecary's. With a sigh, Josiah followed after. 'I hope Vicki doesn't intend to turn me into her beast of burden.'

As it turned out, his hopes were well founded. At the Apothecary Shop, Vicki purchased a small tin of spices and a few herbs that the owner told her were good for mixing into cordials to ward off chills. Since the purchase was not large, she was able to easily tote everything. The bookshop was a different matter, however-between her and Josiah, they nearly bought the entire store. Robert graciously carried the large basket full of books.

Josiah went into the Milliner's Shop, emerging later with his hands empty. Noticing the blank looks on Vicki and Robert's faces, he explained, "Well, my father could make better hats with his eyes shut. In point of fact, so could I. Now, off to the confectioners!"

At the confectioner's, Josiah and Vicki felt sure that they had entered heaven. They stood in the middle of the shop, eyes shut in ecstasy as they inhaled the sweet scents of the candies, chocolates, and various baked goods. Robert laughed, bringing them out of their reverie. "I'll find us a place to sit, and then the two of you can order what you wish." He frowned at the wicked and eager grins on their faces. "Why do I not like that look?" He found a large table, and Vicki and Josiah ran up to the counter to place their order. Three large pots of tea, ten scones, a dozen tarts, three dozen cookies, three large peppermint humbugs, two large slices of chocolate cake with raspberry frosting, and a large bag of toffees and comfits.

Robert chuckled in disbelief as they carried their purchases over to the table. "Do you think you have enough sweets there?"

Josiah laughed. "No, not really, but sadly dried snapdragon flies are unavailable here. Those are quite delicious." He and Vicki chuckled at the look of slight revulsion on Robert's face, and then went at the food with a will. After a few moments, Robert joined in, asking them questions about Underland. "So, how do you get to your country?"

"Fall down a Rabbit Hole, of course," answered Josiah. "There's also the Transport Potions made by Vicki's Mum, if you don't like the thought of falling down a hole."

"And what do your parents do for a living?"

Vicki smiled, taking a sip of her tea before answering. "Josiah's father is the Royal Hatter to Queen Mirana, and my parents also hold exulted positions. My father, Ilosovic, is the Commander of the Royal Army and former Knave of Hearts, and my mother Alannah is Royal Court Physician, as well as being Potions Mistress. Our siblings also are of high renown. My elder sister is one of the most sought after painters in Underland, and my brother is a distinguished soldier in the Army, and is in line for a promotion to Captain. Josiah's twin sister, who is also married to my brother Michael, is the Royal Seamstress, a position she has held since she was sixteen years of age."

Robert shook his head in admiration. "How fascinating. I should like to visit your country someday."

Josiah grinned. "I warn you, it is a mad place. But I think you would have a truly frabjous time."

Finally, the day was over, the purchases loaded into the carriage, and the horses turned towards home. Victoria snuggled up to Josiah, falling asleep just as they were leaving the city. Josiah pulled her close, kissing the top of her head before drifting off to sleep himself.

It had been a truly grand and mad day.


	8. Chapter 8 Topsy Turvy Party

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Eight: Topsy Turvy Party

Helen gaped at her grandchildren, trying her very best to not laugh like a hyena. "You want to do what?"

Josiah laughed. "We want to invite all your friends over for a Topsy-Turvy Party!"

Helen nodded, her eyes sparkling in mischief. "I see, and what exactly is a Topsy Turvy Party?"

Vicki spoke up, giggling. "It's like the Mad Tea Party, except everything is Topsy Turvy! The women must all wear trousers, the men dresses, and dessert is served first, then dinner, then the soup. And then after dinner there is backwards dancing. We start by sitting down and end with a jig!"

Josiah picked up the thread. "And all clothing must be worn backwards and upside down, if possible! And the Lords and Ladies must each answer a riddle to be allowed in!"

Helen collapsed in her chair, overcome with laughter. "That sounds absolutely Mad! I shall issue the invitations right away! When is the party?"

Josiah laughed. "The night you issue the invitations, of course! When else would it be?"

Helen laughed. "Of course, how silly of me. I'll have the invitations issued right away."

Vicki smirked wickedly. "They must be written backwards."

Helen grinned. "Somehow, I already knew that."

Two hours later, the invitations were written and sent out, and Helen's circle of friends found themselves deciphering a very strange message.

'_**mp neveS ta th92 enuJ no etatsE yelsgniK eht ta dleh eb oT. YtraP yvruT yspoT a dnetta ot ouy etivni I.' **_

'_**stius, nemow ssesserd raew neM'**_

This led to a few scratching of heads, as it was already June the 29th, and it was quite odd to issue invitations for a party on the same day one intended to have that same party, and many of Helen's so called 'friends'-who had only associated with her because they felt they must, had disowned and dismissed her after the news of her relationship with Sir Richard Devons had become known. They had been scandalized by the thought of her spending so much time with an unmarried man, and a widower at that. But Helen's close friends-the ones that had known her and Charles, and known how perfect they had been for each other, and who knew that since her daughters had gone to live in Underland that she had taken up the mantle of believing the impossible, and who knew that she was a level headed woman who deserved every bit of happiness she could find, and who had been gleeful to know that she had found someone that made her happy, immediately began to prepare for the party with wide smiles on their faces.

Victoria stared at herself in the mirror, straightening her tie. She had borrowed one of Josiah's outfits, and she had to admit to herself that she looked rather sharp in a man's suit. She was not a stranger to trousers, since she wore them when she went on her voyages with her grandfather, and she had seen her mother in them on more than one occasion. Alannah did wear dresses, but she refused to wear the elaborate dresses favored by the Ladies of the White Court, and her daughters had followed in her footsteps.

She set her hat at a rakish angle and went to find Josiah. He was in his room and at the sight of him in a bright green dress Vicki went into paroxysms of laughter, rolling around on the floor. Josiah gave her a mock glare, trying to keep from laughing himself. Vicki, between gasps for breath, couldn't help but realize that Josiah was quite masculine. The dress showed off his leg muscles to quite nice effect, and the dip in the front revealed his muscular chest. His arms strained at the sleeves, and he stared at himself in the mirror, a rueful smile on his face. "Now I know why Mum despises corsets so much. Although I must say, this breeze round my privates is rather refreshing."

Victoria couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard. "You…heeeheeee….you are supposed to….hahahahaha…wear something underneath!" She collapsed on the bed, tears of mirth flowing down her face, then yelped as Josiah lunged, pinning her underneath his muscled body and kissing her, and she groaned as she felt him pressing against her, half-hard.

Josiah wrapped his arms around his lass, kissing her deeply, and felt her body tremble under his touch. He moved his lips to her throat, nipping on her soft and warm flesh, sighing at her taste. It was difficult for him to pinpoint-like the best tea he had ever drunk. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his rising desire for her, but he was determined to behave like a proper gentleman while in Overland. So it was with great reluctance that he broke the kiss and rolled off her. Vicki sighed, stroking his arm. "Why'd you stop, my love?"

He sighed. "Vicki, I want nothing more than to make you mine utterly and completely. You are in my heart, my thoughts, and my blood. But we are in a Society that frowns upon this sort of thing, and while we are here we must abide by their rules, stifling though they may be. Gran is much more lax in her rules than many of her friends, but I have the feeling that even she would frown on her grandchildren making love under her roof, especially as we are not wed. So we must contend ourselves with kisses."

Vicki huffed in frustration, knowing that everything Josiah said was the truth. But damn it, that didn't keep her from being thoroughly frustrated. Every time Josiah touched her, she would feel her entire body tremble in want and desire and her breath would quicken. She sat up, smiting her hand on the covers. "Damn this restrictive Society! Josiah, I want you!"

"And I you, my love. But there is nothing we can do about it now. Besides, the party is starting soon, and Gran will be wondering what became of us." He stood, offering Vicki his arm. "Milady, might I escort you to the Party?"

She stood, looping her arm in his. "I would be delighted, Milord. I am quite looking forward to seeing how Gran's friends dressed."

She was not disappointed. Helen's friends had followed the instructions on the invitations to the letter. Vicki giggled at the sight of the Lords in their wives' dresses and blouses, which did very little to disguise the knobby knees and hairy chests of a few of the elder ones. The women looked a bit better, she observed.

Helen came over, dressed in an old suit that had belonged to Charles, a large grin on her face. "I have to say, this is quite the funniest and most fun party I've ever hosted. A few of the Lords are wearing make-up, did you notice?"

Vicki laughed. "I hadn't, but now that you said that I will be looking much closer!" She turned to Josiah. "You look much nicer without makeup, of course."

Josiah chuckled. "Thank you, Vicki. Would you care to dance?" Vicki nodded, and Josiah led her out onto the floor. Helen walked over to the phonograph, cranking the handle, and the sounds of dance music filled the room. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, grinning at Richard Devons. "Richard, what a delight to see you. I must say, blue quite becomes you."

Richard laughed. "Thank you, Helen. This is quite the strangest party I've ever attended. I quite like it. Now, might I have the honor of a dance with the loveliest lady here?"

Helen smiled. "You may, Richard." He led her onto the floor and they began dancing. As they danced, Helen reflected on their relationship, such as it was. She was quite fond of Richard, and she knew that he felt the same way about her, but she wasn't quite sure if that fondness extended to wanting to be married again. While it was true she was well past the time where remarriage would be scandalous, she had discovered that she quite enjoyed her freedom.

Richard noticed her frown, and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "You seem lost in thought, my dear. What's on your mind?"

Helen sighed. "I know that you and I are most likely the source of much gossip amongst many of my former friends for spending so much time together without being formally wed, and that we've been close for years now, but…"

Richard smiled. "But you aren't sure if even now you are ready to become someone's wife again." Helen nodded, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Helen, I will admit to loving you quite a lot, and I'm sure you feel the same about me. But I am an old man, set and stubborn in my ways, and you are the same, I think. I am also quite fond of your daughters, and I know that they feel the same about me, but I am not sure if I want to be married again, especially as we are both too old to be….well, producing heirs."

Helen gave an embarrassed laugh. "This is very true, and it is what Society wants of married women and men. Sometimes I think I should have taken up Meggie's offer to come and live in Underland."

Richard shook his head, twirling her around the floor. "Ah, but if you had, you and I might never have met, and that would have been quite a loss for both of us."

Helen smiled. "True." She looked over her shoulder, grinning. "I must say, my grandson is quite the marvelous dancer, even in a dress. And Richard, you look rather dashing in one as well!"

Richard guffawed. "I spent about an hour before I came laughing myself silly at my reflection. It was quite fun!"

After the record ended, Helen announced that dessert was served, and the guests, laughing, headed for the Dining Room, where an elaborate dessert was laid out on the table. There was cake, and pudding, and pies, as well as glasses of brandy and dessert cordials.

Helen smiled. "Have a seat anyplace you wish, and help yourselves!"

Vicki and Josiah sat first, piling their plates as high as they could, and Helen and Richard followed them, wide smiles on their faces.

The other guests looked at each other in slight confusion, then shrugged and joined in.

The conversation ebbed and flowed, not following any one subject, but jumping around from point to point, allowing everyone to chime in and speak his or her mind on one subject or the other. Helen was more used to it, having attended many Mad Tea Parties over the years, but she was quite delighted with how quickly Richard managed. A few of the Ladies were a bit overwhelmed, and simply stayed silent, but even they listened to each conversation and bit of gossip.

Finally, the Topsy Turvy Party was over. Helen bade farewell to all her guests, promising to have another party just like it very soon. After the last couple had left, she turned to her grandchildren. "Well, I must say that this was the most enjoyable evening I've ever spent! Now, I am quite exhausted, so I shall bid you both a good night." She hugged them both, kissing Vicki on the cheek, and then headed for her bedroom.

Josiah turned to Vicki, a grin on his face. "That was quite the fun evening. Now, shall we go to bed?" Vicki giggled wickedly, and he gave her nose a gentle tap. "I meant our separate beds, my love."

Vicki groaned. "I know what you meant. And yes, I suppose we should." Josiah sighed, and then kissed her before heading for his room, and Vicki for hers.

She had just dressed for bed and was about to slip into bed when she heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. "Josiah! What…?"

Josiah didn't say a word. Instead, he stepped into the room, kicked the door shut, and kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster. "I can't stand this, Vicki! To hell with Rules, and Society! I want you."

Vicki moaned in eager surrender and Josiah picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

_**Author's Note: I am a mean person, I know. *Evil smile* **_


	9. Chapter 9 Flaunting Society

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Nine: Flaunting Society

Josiah set Victoria carefully on the bed, then lay next to her, stroking her face with the tips of his fingers and planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line, moaning to himself. She was so incredibly beautiful, and vivacious, and oh so willing! He caressed her leg, feeling her tremble under his touch, and had to fight to keep from simply taking her right then and there.

He had been noticing her beauty for nearly two years now, but had held back from showing her the true depth of his desire for her, since she had still been too young. But when she came of age, he had realized that at last he could make her his completely. Still, he was feeling hesitant. "Vicki?"

Vicki smiled languidly at him, wishing that he would stop pussyfooting around and remove her nightdress already! "Yes, love?"

He stared at her, speaking in a solemn tone. "You know I love you very much, but I….I'm still not sure about this. You are young, and I…I don't want to hurt you. Not to mention that we're in a Society that would most likely condemn us for having relations outside of marriage. So my question is…do you want this as badly as I do?"

Vicki stared at him for five minutes before grabbing his shirt in her tiny fists and yanking him down into a kiss that left him breathless. She released him, then spoke in a no nonsense tone. "Josiah Hightopp, if you do not get me out of my nightgown forthwith, I shall become very grumpy. I love you, and I want to be yours. I don't care about this society's restrictive rules! If it makes you feel better, I could contact Mirana and have her marry us when we return."

Josiah laughed. "So we'd have the honeymoon before the wedding? That's a bit odd."

Vicki giggled. "Why not? Our parents did!" She kissed him. "But I was serious about a wedding."

Josiah smiled at her before kissing her with every bit of passion he could. "I know, my dearest love." He kissed her throat, leaving a small mark, and then began to loosen the ties on her gown, pulling it down to reveal the tops of her breasts.

Victoria groaned as Josiah kissed her breasts, his lips and tongue working magic on her young and tender flesh. She tugged at his shirt, and he pulled it off, revealing his pale and muscular chest, which had pale tufts of blond hair. Victoria leaned up and kissed his chest, twining the hair in her fingers, and Josiah gasped out her name.

Vicki gasped as Josiah peeled her nightgown off, kissing her all over, leaving her clad in a chemise and knickers. He gazed into her eyes, concerned. "Are you absolutely certain about this?"

"I have never been more certain about anything in my life. I love you, Josiah. I want you to make me yours. I know you will never stray from me, and I have wanted you for longer than you can imagine. So you have nothing to fear from me, my love. I will not resist."

Josiah gave a great gasp of relief and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and loosening the ties on her chemise, tossing it aside once the last tie was free. He gently stroked her breasts with his palms, and she gasped as her tender nipples hardened under his callused touch. Josiah frowned. "I know my hands are rough, and I am sorry for that. But I promise on my life I will be tender with you, my flower. I want this to be a night and moment that you will forever cherish." He kissed her lips, then her breasts, and Vicki gasped and buried her hands in his soft hair. "Josiah…my love."

Josiah groaned as he kissed her chest, and then moved down her body, kissing her everywhere. He carefully peeled off her knickers, gulping at the slight tuft of dark hair between her thighs. "You are beautiful, Victoria." He pressed himself against her, kissing her passionately, and began to caress her, his hand gentle, and Vicki cried out his name in desire and joy as she felt herself become wet. Josiah continued to caress her, his fingers roving all over, and she cried out again and fumbled at his pants, eager to feel him inside her.

"Josiah….please…."

He chuckled at the plaintive note in her voice and gently bit her throat, speaking in a low, dark voice. "Please what, my flower?"

Victoria moaned in frustration. "I need you…please…" She groaned as she felt him pressing against her, hard and smooth. She reached down and stroked him, marveling at his size. "I…just hope you'll fit inside me."

Josiah smiled. "I will, but it will hurt at first. But remember, Vicki, I love you utterly. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

Josiah kissed her, then parted her legs and began to slide into her, his eyes half closed at the wonderful feeling he was experiencing. He opened his eyes when he heard Vicki whimpering in slight pain. She was clinging to him, tears leaking from her closed eyes. "Vicki?"

Vicki opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm alright, my hatter. You were right about the pain, but I will manage. Just…go in all the way."

He frowned at her. "Are you certain, Vicki?" She nodded, clinging tightly to him and taking a deep breath in preparation. He gently kissed her, and then thrust into her in one swift motion, and she gave a loud cry of pain and joy.

Josiah kissed her, whispering in her ear as he moved inside her. "I know this hurts, my love, but the pain will soon stop. I am yours Vicki, yours completely. I love you, my flower."

Vicki began to move in time with his gentle thrusts, and the pain receded to be replaced by wonderful pleasure. "Josiah, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She clung to him as she felt her climax cresting, and as her body trembled in release she gave a loud cry, tears of joy pouring down her face. "JOSIAH!"

Josiah cried out her name as he climaxed. "VICKI!"

He moved so he was lying next to her, and she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Well, we certainly flaunted Society!"

Josiah laughed, stroking her spine. "That we did my lovely flower. Now, we will be returning home tomorrow, so I think perhaps we should try to get a bit of sleep."

Vicki leaned up and kissed him, then snuggled up to him before drifting off into slumber.

Josiah watched her sleep, thinking of a very special item he had purchased while in London.

A small item, but one that he knew she would adore.


	10. Chapter 10 Farewells and Proposals

The Ball That Changed Everything

Chapter Ten: Farewells and Proposals

When Victoria woke the next morning, she felt a dull ache between her thighs. Gingerly, she eased herself out of bed, whimpering in slight pain, and blushed bright red when she noticed the spots of blood on the sheet. Not wanting to advertise to the household what had occurred, she limped over to the washbasin and soaked the washcloth, then returned to the bed, dabbing at the blood until it turned a faded pink color.

Josiah stirred, then opened his eyes and looked at her in a mixture of sympathy and confusion. "Vicki? You feeling alright, love?"

She eased herself next to him, giving him a soft kiss. "I'm wonderful, darling. Just a bit sore, that's all. But I'll recover quickly enough."

Josiah smiled at her in relief. "Good. I was afraid that I had hurt you last night, and that…well…" he gulped, and Vicki smiled, understanding the unfinished sentence.

"Josiah, I am the daughter of a healer. Mum has told me all I need to know. She told me that soreness after a first time was normal and that each time after would not hurt. I have faith in my mother, and am eager to see if what she said was the truth." She gave him a sultry grin, and he chuckled, pinning her to the bed and giving her a kiss.

"I am eager to find out as well, my flower, but I feel we should wait until we are home. Besides, I'm simply famished." He gave her one more kiss before rolling off her and grabbing his trousers from their place by the bed and pulling them on.

Vicki dressed carefully, wrapping her dressing gown around herself before walking over to the closet to choose the dress she wanted to wear for the journey home. Josiah pulled on his shirt, then came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'll meet you downstairs, alright?"

"Alright."

Josiah kissed her cheek and headed for the dining room. Victoria scanned her dresses, finally settling on a dress that was a light purple in color with short sleeves. She dressed, adding a dark purple ribbon and her hat, then after a quick glance at the sheets to make sure no blood showed she headed downstairs to breakfast.

Josiah and Helen were already seated at the table, and Helen looked up from her tea and smiled at Vicki. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Vicki eased herself into a seat, trying not to wince, and nodded at Helen. "Yes, thank you. Did Josiah tell you that we will most likely be leaving for home after breakfast?"

Helen nodded. "He did. I had such a lovely time; I hate to see you go."

Josiah gulped down his scone. "Gran, I did say you could come with us if you wanted. I know Mum and Aunt Meggie would be thrilled to see you."

Helen gave Josiah a soft smile. "I know, but right now I have things I have to do before I can come for a visit. I will make you a promise though-the next time I come to Underland, I will come for good."

Vicki beamed at her. "That's wonderful, Gran! Aunt Alice will be so glad to know that!"

Helen smiled, but neither Vicki nor Josiah noticed that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "I'd much rather surprise my daughters, so promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Josiah nodded. "We promise. Mum loves surprises anyway."

Helen gave a small chuckle. "I know. Both of my girls loved them when they were younger. Meggie grew out of it, but Alice never did. I think that's why she's always felt more at home in Underland."

After breakfast, Josiah and Victoria packed their belongings, then headed down to the living room to say farewell to Helen. She gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek, promising to come to Underland within the next month. Then Josiah grabbed Vicki's hand and wished them home.

The familiar rushing went through them, and they shut their eyes as the Kingsley living room went grey around them. Gradually, they felt themselves slowing and opened their eyes.

They were standing in the Staynes' cottage, and Alannah looked up from the carrots she was chopping and grinned at them. "The prodigals have returned! Did you have a pleasant trip?"

Josiah nodded, a bit woozy, and Alannah reached up into her potions cupboard and handed him a small vial with a grayish liquid in it. "Here, drink that. It will alleviate the nausea."

Josiah gulped it down, wincing at the chalky taste. "Thank you. Are my Mum and Dad about?"

Alannah grinned. "They're at the Windmill, and I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see you. Tell them that they're invited for supper. We're having roast rath with roasted potatoes and carrots." Josiah nodded, and then gave Vicki a kiss before heading out to find his parents.

Vicki beamed. "My favorite!"

Alannah laughed. "I know, love, that's why I'm making it."

"Did you know we were coming home?"

Alannah shrugged one shoulder. "I knew it would either be today or tomorrow. But if it had been tomorrow, rath keeps. I would have just made a vegetable pie for dinner." She finished chopping the carrots, then wiped her hands on her apron and gave her daughter a pointed glance. "Now, why haven't you asked me for my salve yet?"

Vicki blushed bright red. "I…I don't…I…" she wilted under her mother's implacable stare. "How did you know?"

Alannah smiled. "When a girl as energetic as you normally are is carrying herself like she is made of porcelain, then something is going on."

Vicki gave a small smile, and then burst into tears. "Am…am I a horrible person?"

Alannah hastened over to her, wrapping her in her arms. "No, sweetheart, you are not. I don't have to be a genius to guess where the soreness comes from, but you will not get any condemnation from me. I know you are of age, and that you and Josiah love each other."

Vicki gulped. "I'm just worried about what Da might do. After all, I am his little girl, and…"

Alannah stared into her eyes, speaking in a no nonsense tone. "If your father tries anything, I will force feed him Hardelberry Tonic! But I don't think you'll need to worry. Your father and Josiah get on rather well. Now, how about I give you some salve, then you can go get a quick nap before supper."

Vicki nodded, and Alannah kissed her head. "Good. You can also tell me all about your trip later on." She went to her cupboard and handed Vicki a small jar. "There you go."

"Thanks Mum." Vicki took the jar and headed for her room, exhausted and ready for a nice long nap.

Tarrant and Alice were at the Windmill, munching on scones and cakes and ducking the occasional object thrown by Thackery when they noticed someone heading up the path. Tarrant stood on the table, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun, and grinned widely before running across the tables.

Alice rescued her tea, staring up at her husband in confusion. "Tarrant, what on earth?"

Tarrant tugged on her hand, and she turned around, then broke into an equally wide grin and shot out of her seat, running as fast as she could toward the person who was now dashing towards the Tea Tables. "JOSIAH!"

"MUM! DAD!"

They all met in a rush, Tarrant and Alice squeezing him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. Tarrant clapped him on the back, grinning. "Welcome home, lad! How was Overland?"

Josiah grinned, then ducked as a tea cup came hurtling towards him. "It's nice to see you too, Thack. Overland was great fun, and we turned quite a few heads! Oh, Alannah wants us to come to supper. She's making a roast rath."

Alice smiled. "We'd be delighted. Now, come sit and tell us all about your trip. But first, how is Mum?"

Josiah sat in his favorite chair-right across from Thackery, and smiled at his mother. "She's doing just fine." He helped himself to a scone and some tea, and then began to tell his parents about his time in Overland with Vicki. It took a while, as several times he had to pause to wait for them to finish laughing.

Alice wiped her eyes, chuckling. "I would have given anything to see the look on Lady Beatrice's face when Vicki tricked her! How dare she say my daughter is ugly!"

Josiah laughed. "It was a sight to remember."

Later that night, after Vicki had taken a good nap, greeted her father, and cleaned herself up, and dressed for dinner, she walked into the dining room, ready for a delicious supper.

The cottage was full, and Katarina looked up from the table and grinned at her. "Well, hello. How was your trip?"

Vicki found an empty seat and smiled at her sister and Erik. "It was frabjous, and I will tell you all about it once I've got some of Mum's good hearty cooking in me. Suppers in Overland are rather light. I guess it's because all the ladies wear those horrid corsets." She piled her plate high with food, and then went at her supper with a will.

After her appetite had been satiated, she and Josiah took turns telling their families all about their time in Overland. "There were some rather lovely shops, and we had a lovely time at the confectioner's choosing sweets and cakes. Mr. Cardwell, our guide, was quite amazed at how much we could eat!" Vicki said, laughing.

Josiah chuckled. "He was quite surprised. I went into a Milliner's Shop, and could tell that Da would be able to make better hats with his eyes closed. I…also went someplace else."

Vicki looked over at him, confused. "Where?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Do you remember when you and Robert went into the bookshop, and I was late?" Vicki nodded, and he smiled wider before standing and walking over to where she sat. "Well, I stopped in a jeweler's shop, and…bought you a gift." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small red box, handing it over to her with a shy smile. "I hope you like it."

Vicki opened the box and gave a shriek of delight at the beautiful ring that lay inside. It had a simple band of gold, and set in the band was two hands holding a heart with a gold crown atop it. The heart was a ruby, and there were tiny emeralds set in the crown. "Josiah, this is beautiful!"

Josiah smiled. "The jeweler told me it's something called a Claddagh ring. There's a legend associated with it. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart pointing away, you are not being courted. If you wear it on the right, but with the heart pointed towards you, you are betrothed. Wearing it on the left hand with the heart pointed towards you means you are wed."

Vicki took the ring from the box, and then with a bright smile slipped it onto her right hand, the heart pointed towards her. "Josiah, if you wanted to marry me, you could have simply asked!"

Josiah laughed, pulling his flower into his arms and kissing her. "I know, but I think this is the better way, don't you?"

Ilosovic chuckled. "Indeed. And I think Erik wants to say something as well."

Erik jumped, and then smiled at Ilosovic. "I do. Vicki, congratulations on your engagement. I know that you and Josiah will be most happy together. It is rather amusing that both Josiah and I thought of the same thing, but I never thought we'd both choose the same day!"

Katarina gaped at him, her heart pounding in hope and anticipation. "Erik…are you…?"

Erik clasped her hands in his, gazing deep into her eyes. "Katarina Stayne, I love you more than I could ever say. Will you be my wife?"

Katarina burst into tears of joy. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Oh my jolly sailor boy, I thought you would never ask!"

Erik beamed, and then kissed her before slipping a ring on her finger. "I was rather nervous about it, that's for sure. But I love you very much, and I knew that what I was doing was right." He looked over at her father. "I know I should have received your blessing first, but I simply could not wait."

Ilosovic laughed. "Lad, you and Katarina have been courting long enough. I gave you my blessing long before. You as well, Josiah. I know that both of you will do your damndest to make my daughters happy, and therefore I give you my retroactive blessing."

Victoria and Katarina beamed in joy and resumed kissing their fiancés amidst the cheers and applause of those at the table.

Alice and Alannah looked over at each other, plans for a double wedding churning in their heads.

It was hard to believe that a simple Ball could change their lives so significantly.


End file.
